Hello Again
by whispered love 13
Summary: Happy Valentines! Based on the promo 4x14 "I Do," Rachel and Finn meet up at a coffee shop and enjoy the company of each other as Finn decides whether he should come clean with something. Who better to confess something than to Rachel? Finchel, OneShot. Enjoy and please review!


In the spirit of Valentine's day, I thought of this cute little reunion dribble for the episode of Glee today, and decided to make my own interpretation towards it. Hope you guys enjoy some little Finchel goodness. And here's to praying that they will get together! Lyrics from the musical, "Hello Young Lovers"- The King and I :)

* * *

**Hello Again**

_Hello young lovers, whoever you are,  
I hope your troubles are few.  
All my good wishes go with you tonight,  
I've been in love like you._

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,_  
_Be brave and faithful and true,_  
_Cling very close to each other tonight._  
_I've been in love like you._

"Hello Finn," Rachel said, coming up to Finn as she grabbed her soy latte from the pimple faced barrista across the counter. Finn looked up in her direction. Her voice was a bit upset, but her face was gentle. Her bangs were playing a game of hide and seek with her eyebrows, while her brown curls overcrowded the red coat that she was wearing even though a light jacket would have suited the weather conditions for the day. Her cream silk shirt flowed like overlapping drapes in a colonial style home, but more than anything, Finn couldn't help his smile as she was approaching him, her own smile increasing like an almost fully charged battery.

"Rachel," Finn said, "It's been a while." He stood up to greet her like an old friend, and pulled her in close like a lost lover recovered on the plains after being apart for years. As he hugged her, he felt his towering persona crushing her miniature size physique, pulling her in, craving her like perfume craves naked skin. She softly pushed away, and gazed momentarily on his face. His smile making her heart momentarily paralyzed, his dimples implanted on either side of his face sucking her in like a watch swinging back and forth. She forgot how long she was staring at him, and broke the spell his face had on her by asking if she could sit down. He extended his arm to the empty seat across from him as he took his own seat, still looking at her as she plopped down playfully.

"So, how have you been?" Finn inquired, hoping he wouldn't regret asking this question.

"Good," Rachel said, careful with her words. She didn't want this to end badly like the last time they talked face to face. "New York is still," she paused, "New York. I thought that by now, my love for it would have died down, but I still feel the same as I did when I first arrived, just a lot more mature about it."

"That's good, I'm happy that you're still liking it," he said. That was all he could really say. Because it was a truth, a lingering string that no matter how much you tugged at it, it would always rain with confetti and march with colorful balloons tied up in one big bouquet. It did not matter that he wasn't with her anymore, because he meant what he said two years ago. She didn't need anyone to tie her down, she was a star that was destined to shine.

Rachel looked at his eyes and saw nothing but pain and hurt. Even if he did mean what he said, that he was happy for her, that that is all he ever wanted for her in the time they have been apart, she could tell he was hurting deep inside. And at this point in time, he possibly didn't realize how vulnerable he exposed himself to her. She decided to change the subject. She couldn't see him like that any longer. She asked him about the glee club, and Burt's tire shop.

"Just been keeping busy, until I figure out what I'll do next. It's all I can do right now," he said. He somberly smiled in her direction. Rachel already knew it was a pity smile. It was the smile that screamed decibels, saying how much he hungered for her voice, her face, her touch, herself. How much he still loved her and how he was doing his best to keep himself and his selfishness from attempting to stop her own dreams.

She was no longer his own, she was someone else's.

"Hey," she said, stopping his mind from traveling into a tunnel of pain and disgruntled anger, "I said, are you excited for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Oh," he said, "Yeah, I couldn't be happier," he finally looked in a different direction as he said this to Rachel. He tried forgetting about the flower arrangements all over her desk, the panicked doe eyes, her shaky cries as they escaped from her mouth. How his hands calmly brushed away the red hair from her face as he kept repeating her name, his enlarged hands holding her as his lips brushed against hers.

"I'm sure Mrs. Pillsbury is going to look absolutely stunning in her dress," she said, sipping her latte with a grin. She looked at him, and noticed he was still avoiding her gaze. "Finn? Is something wrong?"

"Rachel, I need to tell someone," he said, his hands moving up and down his jeans. Rachel tried reaching over to calm him down, but felt it more appropriate to simply have him stare into her own eyes as he confessed whatever he was going to confess. She wanted to make sure that he would look at her, so that no judgement, no look of disgust or disgrace would slide into her face. That she loved him no matter what.

"I kissed Ms. Pillsbury," he said, "Like on the mouth."

Rachel remained as she was, with her hands on his face, and her eyes locked on his like a heat seeking missile. She didn't know what possessed him to kiss Ms. Pillsbury, but at the same time, she felt it was better off not knowing. What she wanted to know was how he was feeling about it. And guilt was just a teaser that pulled on his face like a cinema showing a hot summer blockbuster. If anything, the only look she was mustering on her face was one of pure surprise. Of all the things Finn could have confessed, she would never have thought it was something as grandiose as kissing your old guidance counselor.

_Be brave, young lovers, and follow your star,_  
_Be brave and faithful and true, _  
_Cling very close to each other tonight._  
_I've been in love like you. _

_I know how it feels to have wings on your heels, _  
_And to fly down the street in a trance. _  
_You fly down a street on the chance that you meet, _  
_And you meet - not really by chance._

* * *

A/N: One of the best things anyone can give me this Valentine's day is to review this little one shot. And if you like this, check out my tumblr! littledrabbledribbles where I post all of my dribbles! No pair crack or normal is ever turned away. Help me keep up with writing! :)


End file.
